Sugar Poison
by I.Am.Fire
Summary: Friendships broken. Trust shattered. Relationships scarred. Her sweetly lethal words struck them down one by one, slowly bringing Camp down. And she, smiling, danced madly on the ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Poison

**AN: Hey all! Avalonfreak here! I don't want to bore everyone to death with a long AN, so I'll try to keep it short. You're not going to like this girl. In fact, you're kind of supposed to hate her. It's the point of the story, the twist. **

**Disclaimer: Let's play the "owning Percy Jackson" game! Oh, look. I lose.  
**

No one could resist her words.

Sweetly they dripped from her mouth like honey; but the ulterior motive of these sugarcoated words was far deadlier than innocent, golden honey. With each pretty syllable, she slowly brought Camp down farther and farther into chaos. The other campers - those silly, trusting creatures - _felt_ in their bones that they should stay away from this girl, but how could they? She smirked. They couldn't, of course. She drew them in like flies to sugar.

And who could really withstand her adorable looks?

She looked much younger than thirteen, more like a cute little girl, but if you looked past the sweet smile and the large eyes, you _saw_. You saw that the smile was more like a dangerous baring of teeth - teeth, if you leaned in and squinted, that were sharp. Surrounding the teeth were lips that were not round or soft or cotton-candy pink, but crimson. The color of blood.

Her skin was pale. Too pale. It was almost translucent, a vampire-like papery color, which was an almost unbearable contrast to the long raven hair flowing done her shoulders. It was hair that was sleek and shiny, yes, but sleek and shiny as a panther's fur would be. Predatory, just like her maw.

But really, it was the eyes that caught you. Eyes that someone would see in their worst nightmare, in the deepest, darkest corner of their mind. They were black, but not a flat black. Nor were they the warm black of a summer's night, or the shiny back of a pretty beetle. No - they were the haunting, chaotic, frightening black of a monster's eyes. A changeling's eyes - perfectly innocent on the surface, but if you dared to look closer, you would see malice, death, evil. Her eyes were evil.

She was evil.

Perhaps not evil like Kronos, not evil like the Titans. But it was there. Like her mother. Eris may have been an Olympian, but in no way was she kind or compassionate or benevolent. So why would her daughter be? Why, indeed, she mused with a low, chilling laugh.

Strife and chaos were where her talents lay, so why not exercise those talents? They were, after all, gifts from her mother. And gifts were meant to be used, weren't they? Yes. She should follow in her mother's footsteps, down here at Camp. And that was exactly what she was planning to do.

She smiled, a sweetly sadistic smile. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Poison

**AN: Hey again! I'm going to try really hard to update this regularly, but I won't be able to next week, 'cause I'll be in Kansas visiting my friends. So please don't kill me!**

**I also forgot to do this in the first chappie, so here goes: This story is dedicated to TheOceanIsMyInkwell, for beta-ing it on short notice and being awesome. Thanks, Ocean!**

**Disclaimer: Sharing is Caring, but Mr. Riordan doesn't seem to have got the message. Oh, well. Maybe next time. Anyways, enjoy!**

It was a bright blue day. Apollo's convertible was shining gently. The campers were going about their business contentedly.

They had no idea what was going to hit them.

She smiled. Today was the day she was going to use her…gifts from her mother. Today was the day Eris would be proud of her daughter. It was time to put her pan into action. After dressing, she headed out to the arena. Sword fighting classes had begun, the perfect time to sew the first thread of distrust for what would soon be a delicious tapestry of chaos and betrayal. As she walked into the busy arena, a sudden hush fell. But she simply smiled adorably and looked shyly up through her long lashes, and the clueless, idiotic campers relaxed.

"Anyways, as I was saying," the head camper continued, "we're going to start by practicing the Myrmidon-point attack. Everybody pair up!"

In the midst of the flurry and confusion, she silently slid in front of Jason Warner. The perfect target, she thought. Jason was a member of the Aphrodite cabin, which was a cabin known for it's air-headedness and stupidity. Jason himself was famous for his relationship with Tammi Rona, an equally air-headed resident of the Apollo cabin. The reason she had picked this idiot as her partner was simple. His mind was weak, and easily conquered. The stupid creature would be the perfect first victim of her quest.

"All right, everyone," the head camper yelled, "start practicing!"

Smiling, she took out her wicked black Stygian iron sword. A gift from her mother, who had personally coated it in a lethal poison. Jason, smiling confidently, took out a shiny sword that didn't look like it had ever been used. She arranged her features into the look of one suitably impressed.

"Nice, isn't it?" said Jason smugly. "The handle's wrapped in genuine Versace silk."

Faking sincerity, she said sweetly, "Nothing but the best for you, hmm?" while secretly thinking, It's hilt, not handle, you half-wit.

"Well, we should start practicing," she said, lifting up her sword. Jason also picked up his weapon, grunting as if he were Theseus battling the Minotaur. They started slowly, because Jason had no idea what he was doing. She gently blocked on the parries, and softly tapped his blade on the attacks, giving him more confidence as they progressed.

"So, Jason, how is Tammi of late?"

"Um, she's okay, why?" Jason asked confusedly.

"Well…" now was the time to act. She laid on the sugar thickly, honey-coating every word. She lowered her voice and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"…I heard something. About Tammi." At that, she widened her eyes ever-so-slightly.

"You heard something? What??" Now he was worried. Perfect.

"You do know how Tammi is very good friends with your brother, Jesse?" she whispered.

"Yeah. So?"

"I heard they might be more than friends."

"What?!?!?!?" Jason gasped, panicked. His designer sword fell out of his hands and clattered to the floor. "What do I do?" And Jesse already _has_ a girlfriend!" Her smile widened.

"Ah, yes. That pretty little Demeter girl. What's her name? Candy, Calli…?"

"Cassie," Jason corrected. "And she is kind of pretty…if you think about it…" Do it now, whispered a voice in her head. Now!

"I have an idea," she said softly, "a way to get back at Tammi. She really hurt you, didn't she?" Jason frowned, as if the very concept was rocket science. You're a moron, she thought venomously. You existence sickens me.

"I- I guess you're right," he said uncertainly.

"I _am_ right, aren't I?" she smirked.

"So…you have a plan?"

"Yes, and it involves the beautiful, vivacious, sweet Cassie." She layered even more honey and sugar on, making her voice husky and irresistible. Jason was completely taken under.

"She is pretty…I never thought of her that way, she was always Jesse's girl, but…"

"But now that you consider it…?" she prompted delicately, her voice saccharine-sweet.

"She's hot."

**AN: -cackles evilly- A cliffhanger! Yep, I'm evil. I get told that a LOT, actually. Wonder why…anyways, I hope you like it!!**

**~Avalonfreak**


End file.
